spirit bound
by vampirelover34
Summary: Takes place after Blood Promise, what happens if Dimitri will stop at nothing to get revenge for Rose almost killing him, and will stop at nothing to get that revenge? what if he goes after her friends and family? better than it sounds pls read
1. Chapter 1

Lissa and I were walking towards the moroi dorms after classes, to finally talk about what we planned to do about the Dimitri (_wince_) situation. After I received the note that tore my heart out, again I began to think the unthinkable. Rescue vicktor. I knew that I would never have the strength to kill him again; it was just too much pain, a pain that I would surely die from.

"Do you think that you'll be able to do it?" lissa spoke, snapping me out of my reverie. Sometimes I wondered if the bond was only one way when she asked questions like that.

I truthfully answered, "I will do everything to protect you" skillfully dodging the question.

She abruptly stopped walking, stepping in my way so that I almost ran into her. Her expression told me that she knew exactly what I meant when I said that. "Alright, I don't know what will happen when he finds me, but I will make sure that nothing happens to you." Apparently I'm not as skilled at dodging questions as I thought I was. I'll have to work on that.

Sympathy, pride, and trust shot through the bond, lissa always trusted me even when I left to hunt Dimitri. Lissa is the only one that knows about what actually happened when I was kidnapped, and the only one that knows how much pain I'm actually in. Just as we rounded the corned to her dorm, Jesse and Ralf walked out, but as soon as they saw us they stopped short.

"I bet she left to be a blood whore, but couldn't get a bite, so she came back." Jesse said just loud enough for me and lissa to hear. I stopped short and just about ripped his face off! Lissa sent me calming messages through the bond, saying I can't get kicked out now. I'll never be her guardian if I do.

Instead of killing them both, Jesse because of the things he says and Ralf, well just because he's Ralf, I just smiled sweetly at them and said, "I could kill you right now but that would get me kicked out so I'll only say this once, leave me the fuck alone and if you ever say anything about me again I will kill you……….painfully." Jesses smug face turned to one of horror as he processed my words. Apparently my sweet voice was that much more intimidating, than my yelling voice. Nice.

They quickly retreated, and I looked over to lissa and saw fear in her eyes, and deeper a look of pride. "What?" I asked confused by what I saw in her eyes.

"R-Rose" she stuttered out, " I never knew that you could be that intimidating."

"Come on liss you know that me killing them is highly unlikely." I said with a smirk.

"I know but…….wow you've really changed, haven't you?" she stated sounding more like herself, but she still looked at me as if I had two heads.

I really didn't really feel like having this conversation in the middle of the quad, especially in public so I decided to change topic, quickly, "Yeah…..so lets go to the lounge and watch a movie, we could invite Christian, and Adrian if you want."

"That sounds great since we all haven't really had a chance to catch up since you got back. I'm thinking we could watch comedy" lissa said but while thinking _and get your head off of all this drama and Dimitri._

After the movie was over and I headed back to my dorm I decided to take a nice hot shower. I was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, I quickly got up and answered it. Standing in the doorway was a pretty young moroi girl with a package for me, which I took quickly and thanked her. When I opened the package, inside was a rose dipped in blood, as I picked it up a note fell to the floor. It read :

_My dearest Roza,_

_I miss you very much, but we will be together very soon,_

_You can count on that. I thought that you might like this._

_See you soon._

_Love D_

_P.S say hello to the princess for me_

I could handle him threatening me, but when you brought my family into this, you've crossed a line! I saw red at the end of my vision. As I got angrier and angrier I lost control and felt the darkness take hold of me. Then everything went black.

this is my first story so please review!!!!! thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Lpov**

I was having a nice dream of me and Christian having a little fun in the church attic when the banging on the door woke me up. I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door, still not fully awake, and almost falling asleep where I was. Who it was surprised me.

Eddie. He was still in his pajamas, but his face was etched in worry, and he looked really freaked out. "Lissa you have to get over to the damphire dorms, NOW, something's wrong with Rose." Eddie said in a rushed and frantic tone.

Now I was fully awake, I pushed past Eddie and sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. The dorm matron didn't even try to stop me; she must know what's going on with Rose.

Up ahead at Rose's dorm there was a group of guardians surrounding someone, and looking like they were trying to restrain them, and having no luck. As I got closer I could hear someone screaming, and then I saw a guardian go down! Whoever it was had to be an incredibly good fighter to be able to take down a guardian that fast, and I had a feeling I knew who it was. As I reached the group Alberta rushed up to me and said, "Princess, you have to heal Rose, stop her from hurting herself and anymore guardians. I think that you're the only one that can make her stop."

I pushed my way to the front of the group, and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks, and want go throw up. Rose. She was there in the middle of the circle fighting three guardians, and looked like she was losing, but still not stopping. Rose's forehead was cut, and bleeding into her eye probably making it hard to see, there were cuts all along her arms, bruises covered her like a blanket but she still wouldn't stop.

Soon I recovered from what I saw and focused on sending calming messages through the bond, but I had a feeling that the darkness that Rose often talked about had taken control. I rushed back to Alberta and said in a rushed scared voice, "everyone has to take down Rose and hold her down long enough to be able to heal her." With that I rushed off to the front of the group again.

I got to the front just in time to see Rose get grabbed from behind, but as I said before that didn't stop her. Rose used this leverage to flip over the Guardians back and kick him from behind so that he went flying into the side of the building, but soon recovered. Then, the guardians all rushed to contain Rose, about 15 in all, and still they had trouble holding her down.

As soon as Rose was a secure as she was going to be I rushed over and grabbed her head and attempted to heal the darkness out of her. I brought up as much love, kindness, and spirit as I could, and pushed it all into Rose. Rose finally went still, but it wasn't until I looked at her face that I realized how much pain she was actually in.

Rose looked right at me and sobbed out "he'll never stop! He's going to hurt everyone." Then she passed out, tears still streaming down her face.

I was completely exhausted and needed help standing. I had never seen Rose that out of control, except for that one time with Jesse, but even then I could tell that she had held back, not this time. I was scared. No, I was absolutely terrified, thinking about what Rose was going though. I followed as they took Rose to the infirmary to get her checked out. I waited by her bed, so that I could be the first to talk to her about what happened, before she would have time to come up with a lie about what happened. I fell asleep quickly next to my best friend, my sister.

**Apov **

I was about to dream walk with Rose, when I heard a god awful scream from across campus, it was a scream that was filled with agony, remorse and just about every other bad, painful emotion that you can think of.

Quickly, I got dressed and walked over to where I thought the scream had come from. As I passed the Damphire dorms Rose came running out. I stopped dead, not because I wanted to talk to her but because of her aura. Her aura was the blackest, darkest aura I had ever seen, it made me want a drink just by looking at it.

Rose sprinted around the corned and just as I was about to follow, when five guardians came running out chasing her, and their auras showed that they were pissed off, at Rose.

Soon about twenty guardians showed up, and began trying to restrain her. The key word here is TRYING, and they were failing miserably. A few minutes later Lissa showed up, and began telling Alberta that she had to heal Rose. Then, I saw Rose get caught from behind by a guardian I didn't know, but instead of getting caught she flipped over his back and kicked him into the wall, then continued to fight, but not for long. The guardians moved towards her and secured her, barely, while Lissa moved to heal Rose.

I saw Lissa grab the magic inside of her and heal the darkness away, but what was left behind in her aura was agony. In her aura was so much pain, guilt, and sorrow that I probably would have died if I ever felt emotions like that.

Just as I was about to leave to visit Rose in her dreams to find out what that was about she looked directly at Lissa and said, "he'll never stop! He's going to hurt everyone." Then she passed out, with tears still streaming down her face.

I froze, I knew immediately what she was talking about, but it didn't make any sense. She killed him. she said that she did. I swiftly left and basically sprinted back to my room. I had to find out the whole story. As soon as I was in my room I let my mind drift to Rose and pictured us at the ski lodge where we had first met. Here we go.


End file.
